Siempre hay oportunidad
by JaneandAlecVolturiLover
Summary: Jasper, el nerd de la escuela. Alice, la típica chica popular que todos adoraban. ¿Podrían dos personas con personalidades completamente diferentes enamorarse? Entra y descúbrelo. TODOS HUMANOS
1. Hay oportunidad

**Jasper P.O.V**

Mi nombre es Jasper Hale, tengo 18 años. Me había mudado dos años atrás a Forks, debido al trabajo de mis padres como corredores de bolsa. Desde el primer día de clases me enamore de una chica llamada Alice Cullen. Ella era social, hermosa, perfecta y estaba totalmente fuera de mi alcance. Yo siempre eh sido el chico nerd. Utilizo ropa rara, lentes y mi pelo bien peinado. Adoro leer y soy el mejor en matemáticas. En la escuela me llaman "JasperTragaLibrosHale".

-Ahí viene el nerd

Había susurrado alguien cuando caminaba por el pasillo dirigiéndome a mi casillero para tomar mi libro de física e ir a la clase. Siempre caminaba con la cabeza baja, temiendo que notaran mi presencia, pero la notaban, se burlaban de mi todo el tiempo.

Entre al salón de clases y me coloque en mi escritorio, como siempre, esperando a que el profesor entrara. Mis dedos golpeaban con desesperación mi escritorio. Fue entonces cuando mi mundo desapareció por un instante. La vi entrar y sentarse tres asientos delante de mí. Todos los días era lo mismo, jamás podía evitar mirarla al entrar al salón. Teníamos seis materias juntas. Aún recuerdo el día en el que me pidió un lapicero, primera y última vez que se había dirigido directamente a mí.

-Entregare los exámenes

Comenzó a repartirlos a cada uno de nosotros. Al posar mi examen sobre mi pupitre, palmeo mi hombro y solto una sonrisa.

-Hale, como siempre, la mejor calificación

-"Traga libros" Grito alguien al fondo.

El profesor continúo repartiendo exámenes hasta que finalmente se poso frente a ella y la miro con desaprobación. Alice era pésima para la física, tan mala que, incluso estaba a punto de reprobar la materia.

-Señorita Cullen y Señor Hale, hablare con ustedes al final de la clase

Mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante. Los nervios se apoderaron de mi cuerpo. La clase se me hacia eterna. Mis blancos dedos golpeando mi escritorio con fuerza. Debía calmarme. ¿Qué querría el profesor? Tal vez sería la segunda oportunidad que tendría para hablar con ella. Mire el reloj sobre la pared y las manecillas finalmente marcaron las 9:00 a.m., el sonido de la campana lleno todas las aulas mientras todos se levantaban de sus asientos para salir del salón, todos menos Alice y yo.

El profesor pidió que ambos nos acercáramos hacia su escritorio. Ella a mi lado, pudiendo respirar su delicioso perfume. Alice parecía más que irritada.

-"Alice" Menciono para que ella captara su atención "Tus padres han hablado conmigo acerca de tus calificaciones en física, necesitas sacar un 9 en el examen final. Si no lo haces reprobaras la materia" La miro un momento y continuo hablando "Te castigaron"

¿Qué tenía yo que ver en todo esto?

El profesor me miro fijamente, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos. Supuse que ya venía la parte en la que yo aparecía.

-"Jasper" Menciono "Sus padres me pidieron que fueras su tutor, ¿podrías hacer el favor de darle lecciones a Alice por un mes, hasta que sean los exámenes finales?"

Un mes. Un mes solo con Alice, en mi casa. Por supuesto que aceptaría. Demonios, oportunidades como estas no se presentan todos los días. Mire a Alice, ella parecía molesta por la razón de que yo fuera a darle lecciones de física.

-"Por supuesto" Alice rodo los ojos "¿Cuándo empezamos?"

-"Hoy, si es que puedes" Comento el profesor y entonces miro a Alice "Pónganse de acuerdo a la hora de salida"

Ambos salimos del salón, yo emocionado y ella molesta. Entonces volteo y me dirigió la mirada.

-Nadie puede enterarse de esto, ¿entiendes? Mi reputación está en juego

Asentí con lentitud.

-Nos vemos en tu casa a las 4 p.m.

Ella se dio la vuelta y antes de que comenzara a caminar la detuve con una pregunta.

-¿Sabes mi dirección?

-¡Eres hermano de Rosalie! Todos saben donde vive ella

Tras decir aquello, se giro, dándome la espalda para asi tomar su propio camino. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Tan solo verla me ponia de nervios, hablar con ella más y pensar que dentro de unas horas estudiaríamos juntos, me volvia loco. Alice no era muy alta, tenía el cabello un poco corto y sus movimientos eran agiles, como los de una bailarina. Sus ojos color almendra me encantaban y su sonrisa me volvia loco. Ella era, simplemente, la mujer perfecta. La mujer que yo jamás podría alcanzar.

Camine a casa con rapidez, faltaban solo dos horas para que ella llegara en su auto convertible a mi casa. Me meti en la ducha y me vesti como siempre lo hacía. Pantalones largos, la camisa de cuadros fajada y me puse gel en el cabello para hacer mi peinado de nerd. Ese era el modo en el que me sentía cómodo y no me importaba que las personas se burlaran de mí por ello.

-"Jasper" Grito mi hermana desde la sala "Alice llego"

Mi corazón latió con mayor intensidad. Mis manos sudaban. Intente no tropezar con los escalones al bajar las escaleras. Me tope con Alice y Rosalie en la sala. Mi hermana subió a su habitación y Alice me siguio hasta la mía, dejando que ella pasara antes que yo para asi cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

-"¿Lista para estudiar?" Sonrei.

-No

Se sento en la silla de madera frente al escritorio dentro de mi habitación, ella saco sus libros de física y yo saque los míos. Tomé otra silla y me sente a su lado, sin saber por dónde empezar a explicar. Comenze con lo principal, tarde unas horas pero al final, creo que logro comprenderlo. Alice cerró su libro con fuerza cuando no entendía unas fórmulas.

Reí ante su actitud y ella se enojo aún más.

-Lo intentaremos mañana, no te preocupes. Pasaras ese examen

-Espero tengas razón Hale, simplemente soy un asco en la física

-Pon atención en clase y veras que fácil es

Hizo una mueca y después rodo los ojos, evadiendo mi comentario.

-Hasta luego

Dije mientras ella salia por la puerta, dirigiéndose a su lujoso convertible.

-"Adiós" Grito desde lo lejos.

Increíble, había pasado cinco horas junto a ella. Este mes sería el mejor de toda mi vida. Jamás olvidaría que Alice Cullen se habia sentado en una silla de mi habitación. Soñaría con ella, estaba seguro.

Me recosté sobre la cama y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, completamente satisfecho y lleno de felicidad. Mis parpados se fueron cerrando con lentitud hasta quedarme dormido por completo. Tenía razón, si soñé con ella esa noche.

**Alice P.O.V**

Odiaba que mis padres me castigaran, odiaba que no me dejaran salir con mis amigos, odiaba que me prohibieran salir de compras. Aborrecía que me obligaran a tomar lecciones con JasperTragaLibrosHale, el nerd de la escuela. Si alguien se enteraba de aquello, se burlarían de mí. Todo por la maldita física.

Me estacione frente a mi casa y entre finalmente a esta. Mis padres estaban sentados en la sala, esperando por mi llegada, supuse. Ambos me miraron curiosos, esperando a que les dijera algo, al ver que no fue asi la situación, mi madre sonrio y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Cómo estuvo la primera lección? ¿Entendiste algo?

-¿Por qué me hacen esto?

Los mire más que enojada.

-"¿Quieres pasar a la universidad?" Asentí "Entonces estudia, si repruebas la materia, repruebas el año, Alice"

-"Prometo pasar" Dio un suspiro lleno de cansancio "Ire a dormir"

Tras decir aquello subi las escaleras, arrastrando los pies con flojera. Estúpida física. Me di una ducha y al meterme en la cama pense en todos los días que me faltaban por estudiar, incluso los fines de semanas tendría que ir con Hale. ¿Acaso él no tenía vida social? Supongo que no, sus únicos amigos son probablemente sus malditos libro y su ropa ñoña junto con el gel para hacerse ese ridículo peinado.

Al final mis ojos se cerraron, llenos de cansancio.


	2. Cambios drásticos

**Alice P.O.V**

El receso era probablemente lo unico que me gustaba de la escuela, me sentaba en la mesa de los populares y decía bromas con mis amigos. Fue entonces cuando repentinamente mire hacia otra mesa. En esta se encontraba Jasper sentado, él solo, leyendo un libro con la cabeza baja, deseando pasar desapercibido ante los demás. Rosalie era probablemente mi mejor amiga, novia de mi hermano, ella era popular, social, amigable y Jasper era simplemente todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo es que siendo mellizos pueden ser tan diferentes?

-¿Por qué tu hermano es tan aislado?

Pregunte a Rosalie mientras caminábamos por el estacionamiento de la escuela, dirigiéndonos hacia nuestros respectivos autos.

-Él es asi, desde pequeño prefería leer que jugar

-"Nerd" Mencione en tono de burla, mi amiga pareció ponerse seria.

-No me gusta cuando lo llaman asi, es mi hermano Alice, lo amo más que nada

Tras decir aquello, la sangre subió a mis mejillas, ruborizada ante aquello.

-Lo siento

Subi a mi auto lo más rápido posible y me dirigí a mi casa, recordando lo que habia pasado en el estacionamiento, por supuesto que Rosalie lo iba a defender, es su hermano. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron de nuevo, tan solo de recordar lo que habia mencionado. Cuando entre a la casa, note que la comida ya estaba hecha. Mis padres nunca estaban en casa debido a su trabajo, siempre dejaban un poco de comida para que yo comiera algo. Habían cancelado mis tarjetas de crédito, me habían quitado el celular. No tenía absolutamente nada, nada a excepción de un libro de física y una calculadora.

Sin tener nada que hacer, me dirigí una hora antes a la casa de mi amiga, esperando no molestar. Si queria pasar ese examen tendría que esforzarme aún más. Toque el timbre y Jasper abrio la puerta, sorprendido. Era la primera vez que lo veía sin su peinado de nerd y sin gel, acababa de bañarse y su cabello era lacio. Mire su ropa y traía un pants con una camisa, como si fuera un chico normal. Bueno, lo era pero, él no solía vestirse de esa manera en la escuela.

-Espero no molestar, no tenía nada que hacer

-"No, no molestas" Se rasco la nuca "Le diré a Rosalie que viniste a verla"

-De hecho vengo a verte a ti, ¿no te molesta si llego una hora antes, cierto?

-Para nada

Subimos a su habitación y al entrar, me sorprendi. Su cama estaba llena de ropa y el closet que se encontraba abierto, estaba completamente vacío. Él me miro un tanto apenado y yo solté una corta carcajada al ver como se sonrojaba por aquello tan insignificante.

-Perdón por el desastre, tengo pensado donar mi ropa y comprar nueva

-¿Acaso no te gusta la ropa que usas?

-Me siento cómodo usándola pero quiero vestirme como alguien normal, el fin de semana compre mis primeros pantalones de mezclilla y dejare de usar gel en el cabello

-¿Porqué el cambio tan drástico?

-Hay una chica de la escuela que me gusta y…quiero llamar su atención

Jamás habia conocido a un chico que estuviera dispuesto a cambiar su imagen solo para llamar su atención, era lo más lindo que habia escuchado. Me pregunto quién es aquella la chica que le gusta a Jasper. Debe ser alguien realmente bonita para tratar de llamar su atención de esa forma.

Finalmente logre entender lo que ayer en la noche no pude siquiera comprender. Habían pasado solo dos horas, apenas eran las cinco de la tarde y ya habíamos terminado con las formulas. Pasó otra hora y comprendí otro tema. Jasper cerró su libro dando a entender que las lecciones habian terminado por hoy. Lanzo una sonrisa.

-Eres libre

Se levanto de la silla y tomo una enorme bolsa negra de plástico que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, comenzó a meter la ropa a esta y finalmente hizo un nudo para ponerla a un lado. No queria irme, si iba a mi casa me aburriría yo sola. Tenía prohibido salir asi que tenía que descartar la idea de ir al centro comercial.

-¿Puedo quedarme? No tengo nada que hacer

-Eres bienvenida

Tomo un libro de muchos que tenía bien acomodados en una estantería de madera. Se acostó en la cama y lo abrio, comenzando a leer en silencio. El libro parecía desgastado y viejo, en la portada decía "cumbres borrascosas". Había escuchado sobre ese libro pero jamás lo había leído. Me sente en una orilla de la cama y el bajo su libro, mirándome.

-"Pense que lo decías en broma" Cerro su libro y lo volvió a acomodar en la estantería "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

-¿Cómo es que conoces tantos libros?

-No lo sé, desde pequeño comenze a leer libros. Me gusta la literatura clásica y los que fueron escritos en la época del romanticismo. Son los mejores

-Me aburre la idea de leer

Ambos soltamos una pequeña risa, se veía diferente sin la ropa ni el peinado raro, era como ver a otro Jasper, ya no al mismo chico nerd que siempre estaba solo y con la cabeza baja en la escuela.

-¿Quién es la chica que te gusta? ¡Tienes que decirme!

-Pronto te enteraras, ella me pondrá atención. Espero

Bajo la mirada y jugó con sus manos, nervioso o apenado por el tema del que hablábamos. Sus mejillas enrojecieron con fuerza cuando una leve risa atravesó por mi garganta, en definitiva este Jasper era diferente.

-Ire con Rosalie, nos vemos mañana

Abri la puerta de la habitación y me di la vuelta para mirarlo antes de salir por esta. Di tres leves golpes y mi amiga abrio la puerta, estaba en pijama y el cabello alborotado. Me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla, cuando iba bajando las escaleras Jasper abrio la puerta de su habitación y camino detrás de mí, al llegar a la puerta la abrio para que yo pudiera salir. Me despedí con un movimiento de mano y camine hasta mi convertible con una sonrisa en la cara, como siempre.

**Jasper P.O.V**

Mi mente se llenaba de imágenes suyas, mi nariz estaba impregnada de su delicioso aroma, mis oídos estaban llenos de felicidad por poder escuchar su voz muchas veces. Tome mi libro de "Cumbres Borrascosas" y lo comenze a leer, esperando a que mis ojos comenzaran a arder de sueño. Y asi fue, me levante de la cama para poner el libro nuevamente en su lugar y regrese a la cama pero ahora con las luces apagadas.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, todos me miraban sorprendidos. Odiaba que las personas me vieran. Era la primera vez que usaba pantalones de mezclilla y playera, mi cabello tampoco traía gel. Llegue hasta mi casillero y alguien que no conocía en absoluto me miro incrédulamente. Era alta y de cabello castaño, ojos cafés.

Me di la vuelta tratando de evitar su mirada. Entre al salón apresurado para sentarme en mi escritorio. Cuando entraron todos me miraron sorprendidos, susurraban cosas entre ellos. Hablando de mí, por supuesto. Alice fue de las últimas en entrar y dirigió una mirada hacia mí, recordando lo que le habia dicho acerca de cambiar mi imagen. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro cuando note que ella en definitiva, me habia notado. Al parecer mi plan funcionaba a la perfección, bueno, al menos hasta ahora, había cumplido el primer reto. Mañana entregaban mis lentes de contacto, finalmente mis enormes lentes redondos pasarían a la historia y se irían directo al basurero de la ciudad.

Sentado completamente solo en la última mesa de la cafetería, mis ojos dirigiéndose a un libro viejo y gastado. Sentía las miradas de todos sobre mí.

-¿Leyendo?

Levante la cabeza con una sonrisa, sabiendo de quien se trataba.

-"Ya me conoces Rose" Vi como se sentaba en una silla frente a mí, recargando sus codos en la mesa circular "¿Te sentaras conmigo? ¿Acaso no te da pena?"

Me miro con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero saber algo, ¿por qué ese cambio de imagen tan drástico?

-Me gusta alguien

Sonrio mostrando sus dientes.

-"¡Lo sabía!" Exclamo riendo y aplaudiendo para ella misma "Mi hermano está enamorado"

-"Callate, Rose" Susurre "Alguien puede escucharte"

Demonios. ¿Qué importaba si alguien se enteraba de aquello? Moria por decirle que la amaba pero me era imposible. Alice pensaba que yo era un nerd antisocial y yo sabía que le desagradaba de un modo u otro.

-¿Me dirás quién es la afortunada?

-Alice


	3. Ojos azules

**Jasper P.O.V**

Fui a la clínica para recoger mis lentes de contacto, al llegar a casa mire mi reloj y note que ya eran las tres de la tarde, Alice llegaría dentro de poco tiempo. Quite los anteojos de mi cara y con cuidado meti los lentes de contacto dentro de mis ojos, por fin veía mis ojos sin dos enormes lentes frente a ellos. Tenía que reconocer que el azul de mis ojos era llamativo, eran exactamente iguales a los de mi melliza Rosalie.

Baje las escaleras casi corriendo cuando tocaron el timbre, abri la puerta y Alice se quedo parada sin articular una sola palabra, sorprendida. Después de unos segundos ella entro a la casa y cerre la puerta detrás de ella. Subimos las escaleras después de saludarnos.

-¿Realmente te gusta, eh?

Dijo mirando mis ojos.

-No tienes idea de cuanto

Dio unos pasos hacia mí, acercándose con cuidado alzo su mirada para mirar mis azules ojos, como inspeccionándolos, tratando de saber si era mi color real o si estaba usando pupilentes. Por supuesto que era mi color de ojos.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta que eres igual a Rosalie, con tu cambio de imagen se parecen aún más. Me encantan tus ojos

Y a mí me gustan los tuyos. Quise responder.

-"Gracias" Sonrei apenado "¿Empezamos?"

-"Seguro" Dijo y se sento en la silla abriendo su libro sobre el escritorio "Estoy lista para aprender"

Reímos.

Cada vez que miraba el reloj se hacía más y más tarde. Finalmente Alice logro comprender otro tema, íbamos progresando. La ley de Newton no fue tan complicada, comprendía con facilidad las cosas cuando ponía atención. Le explique otro tema, el cual comprendió más rápido.

-"Terminamos por hoy" Mencione cerrando mi libro "Avanzaste mucho, solo debes poner atención"

-Gracias Jasper y…perdón por quitarte tu tiempo, debe ser molesto tener que darle clases después de la escuela a alguien como yo

Sonrei.

-No hago nada en las tardes, no me quitas tiempo

Se levanto de mi silla para ponerse frente a mi librero y comenzó a leer los títulos en voz alta, uno le llamo la atención y lo saco con cuidado, temiendo tirar los demás. Me acerque y en la portada decía "Romeo y Julieta", la portada estaba desgastada.

-Uno de los mejores

-Eh escuchado acerca de la historia pero jamás lo eh leído

-Los Capuleto y Montesco son enemigos, sus hijos terminan completamente enamorados y al final, Julieta toma algo para parecer que está muerta, Romeo al verla tirada en el suelo le da un beso y se envenena, cuando Julieta despierta le da un beso para ver si sigue vivo y al ver que no era asi, toma el cuchillo de Romeo y se mata. Murieron por amor

-Algo cursi, ¿no crees?

Sonrei.

Alice devolvió el libro a su lugar y se recostó en mi cama con una sonrisa, me sente junto a ella, sin decir una sola palabra en un buen rato, me gustaba ese silencio, no era un silencio incomodo, era uno completamente agradable.

-Me preguntaba si el fin de semana podrías acompañarme a comprar ropa, ¿ya sabes?, tu eres la mejor en eso y bueno…

-Me encantaria pero estoy castigada, ¿recuerdas?

-"Oh" Dije con la cabeza baja, casi en un susurro "Puedo decir a tus padres que compraremos unas cosas para estudiar"

-¡Perfecto! Debemos hacer una lista de lo que vamos a necesitar para tu cambio de imagen completo

Le di una libreta y comenzó a escribir diferente tipo de ropa, ella era Alice, la mejor en cuanto a compras se trataba. Conocía absolutamente todo tipo de ropa que existía. Me entrego la lista en las manos y al mirarla me quede confundido. ¿Skynny Jeans? ¡Jamás!

-Todo perfecto, menos los Skynny jeans, no usare eso

-Amargado

Susurro mirando hacia otro lado con cara de fastidio, rei por su comentario y Alice me dedico una linda sonrisa. Quite de la lista los sombreros, me harían parecer un completo metrosexual.

-No me hagas parecer gay, por favor

Alice solto una carcajada y yo baje la cabeza con una sonrisa, apenado.

-¿Porqué siempre comes solo? ¿No tienes amigos?

-"No, todos se burlan de mi" Mencione "Pero no me importa, no necesito compañía"

-Siempre estás en una mesa con un libro, ¿Por qué no intentas juntarte con alguien?

-¿Alguien como quién? Todos me llaman "JasperTragaLibrosHale"

Ella se quedo callada unos segundos.

-¿Conoces tu apodo? Pense que no lo sabias

-Eso piensan todos, por supuesto que me tenía que enterar

Mire mis manos, jugando con ellas y luego alce la mirada hacia Alice, la cual ahora se mantenía inspeccionando mi ropero, viendo que ropa nueva tenía. Saco una camisa de cuadros y puso cara de asco para después ir a meterla en la enorme bolsa negra llena de ropa, esa era una de mis camisas favoritas, no podía regalarla.

-Es una de mis favoritas

-"Y es una de las más feas que eh visto en mi vida" Me miro con el rabillo del ojo "¿Quieres gustarle?" Asentí con la cabeza "Entonces haz lo que te digo, soy la mejor en esto" Hice una mueca "Dejame ayudarte Jasper"

Se acerco hasta mí e hizo pucheros, solté una risita.

-Está bien

Dio saltitos y comenzó a aplaudir soltando por igual leves gritos de felicidad. Sonreí al verla hacer eso, era como una niña, una duendecita o una bailarina. Regreso hacia mi ropero y comenzó a sacar algunas playeras, poniéndolas o más bien, aventándolas todas sobre la cama.

-Realmente necesitas mi ayuda, ¿cómo puedes usar estos pantalones?

Tras decir aquello, los avento sobre la pila de ropa que se encontraba en mi cama, mi ropero estaba casi vacío.

-¿Qué usare mañana?

Saco unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera negra, busco los zapatos y me extendió unos tenis blancos que solo habia usado una vez desde que mis padres me los habían regalado. Alice miro su reloj.

-Tengo que irme, si no usas esto mañana, no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra

Bajamos por las escaleras, me adelante para abrirle la puerta, Alice sonrio por ello y se despidió moviendo la mano de un lado a otro. Espere hasta que ella entrara a su auto convertible amarillo y lo arrancara para asi poder cerrar la puerta. Me meti a dar una ducha, al salir agarre otra bolsa negra para meter la ropa que se encontraba sobre la cama.

**Al día siguiente.**

Me habia puesto la ropa que Alice me dijo que usara, todos me miraban aún mas sorprendidos que el día de ayer. Ahora esperaba ya dentro del salón, todos los que entraban se me quedaban mirando. Algunas chicas hasta me habian sonreído y saludado con un gesto rápido. La vi entrar y me dedico una sonrisa, supuse que fue por haberle hecho caso.

Cuando habían pasado las primeras clases me dirigí a la cafetería para sentarme en la mesa más alejada, hasta que la chica que habia visto el día anterior cerca de mi casillero se me acerco y me sonrio. Se sento junto a mí.

-Hola, me llamo María

-Jasper

Dije sonriendo por igual, al parecer habia atraído a chicas, pero ninguna de ellas era la que yo queria.

-Lindos ojos

-Gracias


	4. ¿Cómo puede gustarle?

**Alice P.O.V**

Con una sonrisa en mi cara busque a mis amigos en el pasillo y caminamos juntos a nuestra mesa. Rosalie caminaba a mi lado junto con Emmett, Edward, Bella, Jessica y Mike. Busque a Jasper en la cafetería hasta que, finalmente, lo encontre. Se habia puesto la ropa que le indique. Bajo su libro cuando María se acerco a él y se sento a su lado. Note que Rosalie también lo miraba. Le gustaba María, mi ex mejor amiga, la que me quito a mi novio.

Rosalie miraba en la misma dirección que yo.

-¡¿María? ¿A mi hermano le gusta María?

-¿Cómo puede gustarle esa…cualquiera?

-Alice supera lo que te hizo

-Mike, es imposible, me quito a mi novio

Mi amigo rodo los ojos y platico con Emmett sobre futbol americano. Rosalie y yo lo seguíamos mirando, mi amiga sorprendida y yo molesta. ¿Cómo puede gustarle ella? Ahora estaría enojada el resto del día. El timbre sono y vi a Jasper levantarse de su mesa y caminar hacia la salida, dejando sola a María.

¿Si ella no le gustaba, entonces quién? Lo iba a descubrir, fuera como fuera, iba a lograr que me lo dijera. Las malditas clases se me hicieron eternas.

-¿Iras hoy a estudiar?

Pregunto Rosalie mientras nos dirigiamos hacia nuestros autos, Jasper esperaba recargado en el auto de su hermana, sonrio cuando vio que nos acercábamos hacia él. Mire sus ojos.

-Si

-"¡Alice!" Exclamo con una sonrisa "Use lo que escogiste, ¿se ve bien?"

-Por supuesto que se ve bien

Rose me miro.

-¿Lo escogiste tú?

-¿Quién más, Rose? Solo yo puedo lograr transformar a alguien tan rápido

Ambos rieron por ello.

-"Nos vemos en dos horas" Reí "Hablare contigo más tarde, Jasper"

Tras decir aquello di un beso en la mejilla de ambos para después caminar hacia mi auto, llegue a mi casa y comí rápido para que me diera tiempo de darme una ducha. Volvi a subir a mi auto para ir a mis "clases particulares" con el chico de los ojos azules.

Apreté el timbre y me cruce de brazos mientras esperaba a que alguien me abriera, y asi fue, Jasper me dejo entrar y subi por las escaleras para entrar a su cuarto y sentarme en la que sería todo este mes, mi silla. Mis dedos golpeaban uno por uno el escritorio mientras Jasper explicaba, el primer tema fue sencillo y conteste los ejercicios que me tenía preparados con rapidez. Cuando mire mi reloj a penas habia pasado una hora y media. Jasper comenzó a explicar el segundo tema y después de cuatro veces de repetirlo, finalmente lo comprendí.

Cerró el libro y me miro, sus ojos me hicieron sentir rara cuando me miraron.

-¿De que querías hablar?

Me cruce de brazos.

-¿María te gusta? Me refiero a que, entre tantas chicas, ¿tenía que gustarte precisamente ella?

-No me gusta María, ella fue la que se acerco a mí, ¿acaso no viste mi cara de desesperación? No sabía que hacer para que se fuera

-Me alegra escuchar eso, ella me quito a mi novio, la odio

-"Oh" Dijo agachando la cabeza, triste.

Se levanto de la silla y se acostó en la cama, mirando a ningún punto en particular. Me acoste junto a él provocando que me mirara, sorprendido. Sonreí para darle confianza.

-¿Quién te gusta? No le diré a nadie, lo prometo

Lo mire curiosa mientras el cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

-No puedo decirte

-¿Acaso no confías en mí?

Abrio los ojos de golpe y me miro.

-Por supuesto que confío en ti, simplemente, no puedo decirte

Hice puchero, tratando de lograr que me dijera pero no funciono, asi que fruncí el ceño, finjiendo estar enojada. Jasper rio.

-¿Me dirás algún día?

Se quedo callado por unos segundos.

-Espero poder hacerlo

Su respuesta me confundió un tanto, ¿en que le afectaba decirme? Absolutamente en nada. Me puse de costado recargando mi cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano, Jasper se puso en la misma posición que yo, aunque él lo hacía con timidez, por supuesto. Sus ojos llamaron mi atención, como siempre.

-¿Mañana quieres sentarte en la mesa conmigo?

Hizo una mueca.

-No le agrado a tus amigos

-¿Cómo puedes saber algo asi? Nunca has hablado con ellos, Rosalie también se sienta conmigo, es tu hermana

-Los voy a incomodar Alice, prefiero comer solo

-Quiero que te sientes conmigo, si te sientes incomodo, te regresas a tu mesa

-No me vas a convencer

Puse mi mejor sonrisa y al final, Jasper lanzo un fuerte suspiro.

-Está bien, me convenciste

Sonrei con felicidad, yo me encargaría de volverlo popular. Nadie lo llamaría de nuevo JasperTragaLibrosHale.

-¿Sabes? Hace cuatro días pensaba que eras un nerd pero ahora, puede decirse que hasta comienzas a agradarme, pero no mucho eh

-"Oh, gracias" Dijo en tono irónico y reí.

-Broma, por supuesto que me agradas

-¿Me acompañaras el fin de semana?

-Solo si mañana te sientas conmigo

El rio y cerró los ojos.

-"Manipuladora" Susurro y después solto una risa leve, al igual que yo.

Mire mi reloj de nuevo, apenas eran las seis, se supone que debía llegar a casa a eso de las ocho o nueve. Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos cuando abrio los ojos, sus penetrantes y hermosos ojos.

-¿Puedes escoger mi ropa para mañana?

-"Me encantaria" Dije en un susurro.

Mi cabeza se poso sobre la almohada y Jasper hizo lo mismo, teniéndolo frente a mí. Un suspiro salio de mi boca. Nunca me habia sentido tan tranquila con alguien. Jamás pense que fuera a ser Jasper quien lograría mi tranquilidad.

Escogí lo más "moderno" que encontre en su ropero y lo puse sobre la cama, después me volví a acostar en esta, mirando el techo.

-Debes irte

Bajamos las escaleras y me encontre con Rose en la sala, después de despedirse de mi subió a su habitación. Di un beso en la cálida mejilla de Jasper.

-Nos vemos mañana

-Adiós, Alice

Como todas las noches, esperó hasta que subiera a mi auto y arrancara para cerrar la puerta de su casa. Salude a mis padres y me dormí.

Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos cuando entre en el salón, su sonrisa hizo que yo sonriera por igual. Absolutamente todas las clases me aburrían. Fue como escuchar cantar a los ángeles cuando el timbre sono y Sali disparada hacia mi casillero, vi a Jasper dirigiéndose hacia mí.

-¿Listo?

-No, tus amigos me odian

-Jasper, no exageres

Caminamos juntos hacia la cafetería, algunas chicas nos miraban cuando pasábamos junto a ellas. Al entrar en la cafetería la mayoría de las miradas se clavaron en nosotros, incluyendo la de mis amigos cuando nos sentamos juntos en la mesa con ellos.

Rosalie saludo a su hermano y Emmett también lo saludo cuando Rose le dio un leve golpe en el hombro, Mike y Jessica simplemente le sonrieron. Edward y Bella lo saludaron para después comenzar a platicar con él. Algo en mi interior se tranquilizo cuando note que Jasper comenzaba a sentirse relajado.

-"¿Asi que tocas el piano?" Pregunto Emmett.

En ese momento senti que habia demasiadas cosas que no conocía de Jasper Hale, nunca me habia mencionado que tocaba el piano.

-Sí, es lo que mejor hago

-Aparte de estudiar, supongo

Jasper simplemente asintio ante el comentario de Emmett y note como Rose le lanzaba una mirada asesina, al igual que lo hacía yo. Sentí la mirada de alguien y al voltear, María era la que me miraba o más bien, lo miraba a él, miraba a Jasper.

-Tu novia te mira Jasper

Solté una leve risa y Jasper, al ver de quien se trataba puso cara de horror.

-¡Acosado por María! Pobre de ti

Edward rio tras decir aquello.

-Lo sé


	5. No vayas de compras con Alice

**Jasper P.O.V**

Al igual que todas las tardes, le explicaba algunos temas de física a Alice, aunque esta vez era diferente, ya no me sentía tan nervioso como antes. Finalmente comenzábamos a tener una amistad aunque, eso no era lo que yo quería. Yo la quería más como novia que como amiga. No queria tener una amistad con ella, quería algo más que una simple amistad.

Después de tres temas, cerre el libro y comenzamos a platicar.

-Disculpa por los comentarios de Emmett, él es asi

-No te preocupes, sé que lo decía en broma

-Espero que te sientes con nosotros el lunes

-Solo si me acompañas mañana

Ambos reímos.

-No eh pedido permiso a mis padres aunque dudo que me crean, ¿sería molestia si tú hablas con ellos?

-Por supuesto que no, ¿a qué hora quieres ir?

-A la una, ¿vamos en mi auto, cierto?

-Sí

Agache la mirada para comenzar a jugar con mis manos, nervioso y apenado por el hecho de que ella tuviera que manejar.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana

**Sábado 1:00 p.m.**

Entre a su casa para encontrarme con sus padres sentados en el sofá, ambos se levantaron en cuanto me vieron y me saludaron con un leve apretón de manos.

-Gracias por ayudar a nuestra hija, espero no sea molestia

-"No se preocupe, Señor Cullen" Sonreí levemente "Tenemos que comprar unos libros para estudiar, ¿podrían dejarla salir?"

-Si va contigo, por supuesto que si

-Muchas gracias

-Solo no dejes que entre a una tienda de ropa

-No se preocupe Señor Cullen, yo me encargo

Tras decir aquello me despedí de ambos y subi junto con Alice a su convertible. Ella rio en el camino y la mire raro.

-"No se preocupe Señor Cullen, yo me encargo" Me imito con una risa "Demonios, eres buen actor"

-No te burles, tenía que decir algo creíble

-Tienes que enseñarme a mentir de ese modo

Reímos.

Entramos en la primera tienda que Alice vio y comenzó a agarrar ropa mientras me la daba para que yo la cargara. Me probé la primera combinación que ella habia elegido, segunda, tercera. Demonios. Ninguna le gustaba. Pague un par de pantalones y unos zapatos. Nos dirigimos a la tienda de al lado para hacer lo mismo. Mis manos estaban ahora completamente llenas de bolsas y mis pies comenzaban a doler de tanto caminar, mire mi reloj y vi la hora, 7 p.m.

Ibamos camino a mi casa.

-¿Qué uso el lunes?

-"Sorpréndeme" Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero

-¿No te crees capaz? Eres Jasper Hale, el chico con los ojos más bonitos del mundo. Inténtalo, Jasper

Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas debido a sus palabras. Agache la mirada y me quede en silencio hasta que Alice se estaciono frente a mi casa.

-Gracias Alice, enserio, gracias

-Gracias a ti Jasper, me estas ayudando a estudiar y como recompensa, le mientes a mis padres para ir de compras

Reí por lo que dijo y ella simplemente sonrio.

-¿Te gustaria ir por un helado mañana? Ya sabes, para platicar

-¿Asi que, mentiras de nuevo?

-Solo si dices que si

Sonreímos.

-En ese caso, nos vemos mañana en mi casa, a las 2

-Adiós, Alice

Me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla, su cálida piel provoco que una corriente eléctrica atravesara mi cuerpo. Tome las bolsas llenas de ropa de la parte de atrás de su auto y antes de entrar a mi casa gire mi cuerpo para despedirme de Alice con un gesto rápido. Acomode la ropa en el closet y escogí la mejor ropa que pude, esperando que le gustara lo que habia escogido.

**Domingo 2:00 p.m.**

Les dije una mentira a los padres de Alice para que ella pudiera acompañarme por un helado, ellos me creyeron, de nuevo. Mi "amiga" rio con una fuerte carcajada cuando subió a su auto convertible. La mire con una sonrisa.

-"¿A que edad aprendiste a tocar el piano?" Pregunto mientras comía su helado de chocolate, una risa se escapo de mi garganta cuando el helado de Alice quedo embarrado en su nariz por accidente, le limpie el helado con una servilleta.

-Toque por primera vez a los seis años y sinceramente, me fascina ese instrumento

-¿Podrías tocar para mi algún día?

Mis ojos se iluminaron y sonrei.

-Cuando me lo pidas, lo hare

Con una de sus manos coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja mientras me sonreía y se recargaba con los codos sobre la pequeña y redonda mesa plateada. ¿Estaba acaso coqueteándome?

-¡Jasper!

Al ver de quien se trataba me tense, Alice rodo los ojos y pego la espalda a la silla, esperando a que María se fuera rápido de el lugar.

-"Hola María" Dio un beso en mi mejilla y después miro a Alice, fue entonces cuando su sonrisa se borro.

-¿Están…saliendo?

-"No, somos solo amigos" Respondió Alice mirando hacia otro lado.

-En ese caso, ¿te gustaria ir conmigo a una fiesta mañana?

Se dirigió a mí cuando pregunto aquello.

-Tengo cosas que hacer con Alice, lo siento

-Bueno, otro día sera, ¿lo prometes?

-Lo prometo

Tras decir aquello nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y ella se alejo en su carro. Mire a Alice la cual rodo los ojos cuando rasque mi nuca, estaba enojada, terriblemente enojada.

-No puedo creer que vayas a salir con ella, ¿ya te habia mencionado que me quito a mi novio?

-Alice, no saldré con ella

Mencione probando mi helado.

-Por supuesto que lo harás, se lo prometiste

Una carcajada salió de mi garganta, Alice se cruzo de brazos mientras me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo dije para zafarme, no me siento cómodo con ella, aparte de que te quito a tu novio

Entrecerró aún más los ojos para después soltar una carcajada llena de felicidad, mis facciones de la cara se relajaron al instante, notablemente.

-"Está bien, te creo" Probo su helado "¿Sabes Jasper? Me agradas, creo que muy pronto te convertirás en mi mejor amigo"

-Bueno, ya te considero mi mejor amiga, digo, eres la única que tengo

-Es imposible que no tengas más amigos, ¿no bromeas?

Movi la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, su sonrisa se borro al instante y dio otra probada a su helado.

-Todos en la escuela comentan sobre ti, es buena oportunidad para acercarte a las personas

-Me siento cómodo tal como estoy ahora

Al salir del local unos amigos de Alice nos vieron juntos, uno de ellos me empujo en modo de burla y todos comenzaron a reir, me subi al auto con rapidez, antes de que Alice se subiera escuche como alguien le decía que yo era un perdedor. En la luz roja me miro con una sonrisa triste mientras yo jugaba con mis dedos.

-Disculpa por…

-"No te preocupes" Mire a otro lado molesto "Entiendo que te de pena, soy un perdedor, alguien como tú no puede estar conmigo"

Tras decir aquello me baje del auto en medio de la calle, dejándola con la palabra en la boca, Alice grito mi nombre y el semáforo se puso en verde, todos los autos comenzaron a pitarle, furiosos por la razón de que no avanzara. Me aleje con rapidez del lugar. ¿Qué haría mañana? ¿Cómo podría volver a mirarla?

Camine sin rumbo alguno, tratando de distraerme para olvidar lo sucedido.


	6. ¿Celosa?

**Alice P.O.V**

Mire mi reloj con preocupación, mi corazón latía con intensidad al pensar en Jasper. Lo vi molesto por primera vez o más bien, triste. Había comprendido mal las cosas, no me apene de él, Jasper debía saber que no me sentía avergonzada. Busque en la agenda de mi celular el número de su casa.

-"¿Bueno?" Contesto una voz familiar.

-Rosalie, ¿se encuentra Jasper?

-¿Qué? Pense que estaba contigo

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, me tense al escuchar aquello.

-Se enojo conmigo y bajo del auto en medio de la calle, pense que ya habría llegado a casa

Escuche un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

-Acaba de llegar, ¿quieres que te lo pase?

-Por favor

Esperé unos segundos hasta que mi amiga respondió.

-Alice…no quiere hablar contigo, lo siento

-"Bueno" Dije con tristeza "Gracias, nos vemos mañana"

Colgué el celular y lo avente sobre la cama, me recosté en esta y puse una almohada sobre mi cabeza. Solté un grito ahogado. No podía dejar de pensar en Jasper, ya quería ir a la escuela, para verlo por supuesto…

Llegue a la escuela más temprano de lo normal, sabía que Jasper era el primero en entrar al salón, me apresure hacia este y mis ojos se iluminaron al verlo sentado, solo. Sonreí pero mi sonrisa se borro cuando Jasper volteo la mirada, me sente en la silla frente a él.

-Hola

Suspire frustrada cuando no contesto y cerre los ojos.

-"No me avergüenzo de ti, Jasper" Me miro cuando dije aquello "No eres un perdedor, eres muy inteligente y probablemente tendrás una mejor vida que todos los que te molestan"

-"Gracias" Rasco su nuca "Hoy no podre darte lecciones"

-¿Por qué?

-Ire al cine con María

Lo dijo con rapidez, me sorprendi cuando lo escuche decir aquello. Senti una punzada en mi corazón, como si hubieran clavado una estaca en este. Jasper parecía apenado y evitaba mirarme a toda costa.

-En ese caso, diviértete con María

Todos comenzaron a entrar cuando la campana sono y me sente en mi lugar, lo único en lo que podia pensar era en las últimas palabras que Jasper me había dicho. ¿Cómo podia salir con esa? Busque a Rosalie en el pasillo cuando las primeras clases terminaron, al encontrarla caminamos juntas hacia la cafetería. Al sentarme en la mesa con mis amigos, busque a Jasper con la mirada, y lo encontre. No estaba solo, estaba con María.

-¿Celosa?

La voz de Emmett me saco de mis pensamientos y lo mire apenada, el rubor apareció en mis mejillas. Rosalie miro mi reacción, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la realidad. Solo me avergonzaba de verdad cuando un chico me gustaba.

-"Si" Mis amigos me miraron sorprendidos "¿Podemos hablar, Rosalie?"

-Por supuesto

Nos levantamos y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-¿Qué sucede?

-"Jasper confundió las cosas, él pensó que me avergonzaba de él cuando unos amigos nos vieron juntos y se bajo de mi auto enojado" Suspire con fuerza, cerrando los ojos "En la mañana hable con él y me dijo que iría al cine con María"

-"No te preocupes, Alice" La mire confundida "Se vuelve loco por ti, le encantas"

-¿Qué?

-Lo hace para darte celos, no porque en realidad le guste esa zorra

-Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer? No dejare que María bese a Jasper

Mi amiga sonrio divertidamente.

-Dale celos esta noche

-No tengo con quien darle celos y no se a que hora iran

-De eso yo me encargo Alice, mi amigo ira a recogerte

-¿Te eh dicho que eres la mejor?

Mi amiga sonrio al igual que yo.

-Muchas veces

El timbre sono y baje las escaleras para abrir la puerta, mis padres habían salido de viaje y no regresarían hasta el día siguiente. Mi acompañante era extremadamente guapo, se llama Alexander y era el mejor amigo de Rosalie, supuse que Rosalie le había dicho que yo necesitaba darle celos a alguien.

Entramos al cine y vi como la mirada de Jasper se clavo sobre nosotros, me acerque a ellos para saludarlos. Tras despedirnos, Alexander y yo fuimos a comprar los boletos. Sonrei al darme cuenta de que entraríamos a la misma sala, pues los vi formados en la fila para "Encuentro Explosivo". Nos sentamos un asiento delante de ellos. Alexander me abrazo y se acerco a mí para darme un beso.

Al separarme de sus labios, vi como Jasper salia por la puerta de la sala, molesto y dejando sola a María.

-Alexander, te presento a María

Dije señalando hacia atrás para que pudiera verla, ambos se sonrieron.

-Debo irme, habla con ella

Corri fuera del cine en busca de Jasper, él se encontraba sentado en una banca con la cabeza recargada sobre sus manos. Me sente al lado suyo y Jasper levanto la vista.

-¿Qué haces aqui? Parecías disfrutar mucho de su compañía

-Y tú disfrutabas mucho de la compañía de María, ¿o me equivoco?

-"Te equivocas, Alice" Volteo la mirada y solto una risa de enojo "¡No la soporto!"

Me cruce de brazos mientras reia fingidamente.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué la invitaste a salir?

Jasper agacho la mirada apenado, juntó sus manos mientras yo esperaba como idiota una respuesta. Estaba molesta.

-"Queria darte celos, pero el que termino celoso fui yo" Mi corazón comenzó a latir en ese instante y una sonrisa llena de felicidad se poso en mi cara "Olvida lo que acabo de decir, entiendo que prefieras a Alexander"

Se levanto y camino con extrema rapidez para ir a su casa, lo segui tomándolo del brazo para que me mirara, solté una carcajada y en su rostro se mostro confusión. Me acerque a él con una sonrisa mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello de mi frente para colocarlo detrás de mi oreja. Jasper no pareció comprender el mensaje, quería que me besara. Sus ojos penetraban los míos con intensidad, finalmente se acerco a mi tomándome por la cintura. Me puse de puntitas para poder alcanzar la altura de sus labios.

-Me gustas, Alice

-¿Me vas a besar ya?

Ambos soltamos una pequeña carcajada. Finalmente nuestros labios se rozaron con lentitud mientras mis manos se posaban en su nuca, acariciando con mis dedos la parte en la que su cabello empezaba. Comenzó a besarme con mayor intensidad, sintiendo como la excitación se hacía presente en mi cuerpo. Un gemido salio de mi garganta cuando sus labios se alejaron de los míos, deseando volver a besarlo.

Me abrazo con fuerza, pego su nariz a mi cabello para poder olerlo.

-Fresas

-¿Me dirás qué chica de la escuela te gusta?

-Tú, por supuesto

Beso mis labios por segunda vez, me sonrio cuando se separo de mis labios.

-Te amo

-Yo a ti

Acaricie su cabello para después poner mi rostro en su pecho, sintiéndome protegida después de mucho tiempo. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Jasper era mi chico ideal. Él era al que de verdad amaba.


End file.
